Lux Pain
by livvykitty
Summary: Kiku has been sent by Fort to investigate Hetalia City, a city which seems to be teeming with more suicides and crimes than before. His job is to eradicate the infections of Silent before it's too late. But how can you fight an enemy that can infect anyone at anytime? An enemy that will infect your friends? (Based on the game)


**A/N: Hello, my pretty's! Welcome to Lux-Pain… The Hetalia version! **

**PS, Monica is Fem! Germany. There will be lots of Fem nations involved. You'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia nor this awesome game. I wish I did though. That'd be epic.**

* * *

"I'm here. Is the target in this area?" Kiku asked, speaking into the phone.

"Hold on," Monica said from the other line, "Felicia is doing a pinpoint search now." Kiku waited patiently, his eyes wandering to the building in front of him. He had been deployed by Fort to investigate Hetalia City, known as the world's melting pot. Many people of many ethnicities came and went, so it wouldn't be unusual for him to move in. Now here he was in Bella Villa, the most popular apartment complex for couples.

"Yahoo!" Felicia's cheerful voice squealed through the phone, "I caught him! The target is a little bit past where Kiku is now," Felicia concentrated, "There are many small shinen, so I think its an apartnment building…" Felicia started to sound worried, "But there are two possible matching shinen… I can't be sure which one's the target…"

"It's okay," Kiku reassured her, "I'll check it out now."

"Okay, be careful," Monica ended the call.

Kiku thought to himself, _Nothing is known about this target except for a love of art. We know the Original is here because the __**Shanghai Silent**__ infectee came from here. He had infected ten thousand people in only three months, resulting in thousands of crimes and suicides. We found him and checked, but he wasn't the Original. He, too, was infected by someone. We found out he was infected here, in Hetalia. _

Kiku approached the building in front of him. All the windows were dark. It seemed everyone was asleep. Monica called once more, "Around there, Kiku. Hurry, use Sigma to find the target's hiding place."

"Yes. I'll search now."

The ring on Kiku's finger glowed in the moonlight. Kiku looked at his surroundings, one of his eyes turning gold. To his eyes, the world turned grey. He searched with Sigma. Two Shinen appeared in front of his eyes. He removed both and saw the two mindsets. One was 'Black Urges', while the other was 'Filthy World'.

He looked into Filthy World first.

'_I sink down_

_Filthy world_

_Nothing but pain_

_Sinking like sleep_

_Death is _

_Beautiful_

_Death_

_Death_

_Let's die at twilight_

_Pain, quiet world.'_

Filthy World disappeared. Kiku had no other choice but to look at the other shinen. Black Urges…

'_Die die die_

_Help me_

_Help me_

_Help me_

_You're all trash!_

_Ouch_

_Ouch_

_Ouch_

_Hehehe funny_

_I'll __**k i l l**__ you.'_

Kiku called back to report, "I found the shinen. Both Residual Shinen feel strongly like death. I'm going to take on the target and bring Silent out,"

"Kiku, wait! Yao will be there soon!" But Kiku had already hung up on the German woman.

He entered Apartment 207. Piles of boxes littered the room and the air smelled like rotting meat. Kiku noticed a large Residual Shinen on a box in the back. He easily removed both Shinen. These were 'I Am God' and 'Little Voice'. He checked the more egotistic of the two.

'_Die die die_

_I am God_

_This is fun_

_You're my toys_

_What's this?_

_The cut is rotting_

_They bit me there_

_I'll make them p a y…' _

Little Voice was next. Kiku had a bad feeling about it.

'_Cut off my hands_

_That one died_

_I'm next _

_Break my legs_

_So much pain_

_Stab me_

_No stop_

_Scared_

_Please don't hurt me…'_

The dead occupant was in the back. From the shinen, Kiku could tell that he died two weeks ago. The shinen of the animals he killed were on the boxes. He had been a sadist who enjoyed torturing animals. He was infected by Silent, but not their target. If he were the Original, there would have been traces of Silent. The Residual Shinen on the fifth floor must be the target, Kiku concluded.

He made his way to the fifth floor apartment, but stopped. The darkness seemed menacing, like a hungry beast waiting to pounce.

"Careful, Kiku! A large shinen is getting close!" Felicia squeaked from the phone. Kiku, however, knew it wasn't just a regular shinen. Yao faded slowly from inside the darkness.

"Unfortunately, he wasn't the target," Yao said, "The Silent infectees must have gathered to die." Yao, like Kiku, worked for Fort. He was a Sweeper, a specialist in eating the minds of Silent infectees. Yao glared coldly at Kiku, "When did you become a Sweeper? Your job is finding infectees and targets, right? Don't do that again."

"Yao, listen to me!" Monica yelled from the walkie talkie, "You should tell us when you arrive!"

"I prioritized securing the target," Yao said, "When I came, they were having a falling out. If I didn't hurry, they may have killed themselves."

"Okay, okay, I got it. You'll have plenty of reports to write. Look forward to it."

Kiku exited the apartment. He looked back at the apartment building, which was quiet as if nothing happened. The growls of an animal were heard beyond the bushes. A Golden Retriever padded up to Kiku and growled.

"No, wait Hero!" A young boy came running up. He bowed his head, "Uh, good evening!" He pointed to the apartment Kiku was just in, "Mister, did you know? The guy there killed a bunch of animals! I'm gonna turn him in!"

His dog barked.

"I came again with Hero to look for evidence! But that guy…" The boy looked back, his odd little cowlick bouncing, "never comes out of his apartment. It's like he's dead… Well, that's what Hero says. What do you think?"

"Maybe you're right," Kiku said.

"So you have special powers too! I knew it!" The boy exclaimed happily, "Hero told me!" Hero barked once more and padded off. "Ah! Hero, wait!" The boy turned to Kiku, "I'm Alfred Williams! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your powers. If someone finds out, you'll get teased, like me."

Alfred ran after his dog, towards the apartment. Kiku thought that he should have checked his mind. How did Alfred know about his powers? The power of Sigma is top secret. No one knew about it, much less an elementary student.

Kiku bit his lip slightly, then went off. He was walking through Area Six in front of a shop called Triple Step. Two drunk women came up to him, talking. One had her arm slung over the other's shoulder, her glasses skewed. The other woman laughed softly at what she said.

"They're all wrong!" The blonde woman declared, hiccupping, "I-I haven't given up on love!" The blue eyed girl supporting her nodded, "I wanna settle down and maybe get married, but there's no one at the station, ya know?"

"What about the one from human resources? He's all serious…"

"I don't like the quiet types…" The green eyed woman slurred, trying to glare at her companion.

"Well, what about-"

"No! I'm an independent black woman who don't need no man!"

Her dirty blonde companion giggled, "Well, I feel sorry for your Prince who must be waiting."

"It's okay. It's all good. Cuz I have _you!_" The British woman poked her friend's cheek. "Cheers to us lovely girls!"

"Yeah, cheers!" Both women saw Kiku coming near and looked up.

"Hey! Boy!" Alice slurred. Kiku could tell that was her name by the badge pinned to her vest, "Do ya know what time it is? It's night time!" Kiku just stared as Alice made a fool of herself. "Hold on…"

Both Alice and her friend stared at their watch. They kept staring… and staring… and staring… They were obviously too drunk to get a good look at the time.

"Sorry," Alice's friend apologized, "It seems we've had a few too many. It's already one A.M, so we all should be getting home soon."

"It's one A.M! ONE A.M!" Alice waved her arms about drunkenly, "You're gonna be in a lot of trouble for staying out this late!"

"Well, we should-" Alice's friend was cut off.

"Oh shi- My head…" Alice fell backwards, hitting the ground hard.

"AH! Alice, are you okay?!" Her friend looked at her worriedly.

"Amelia… I-I'm okay… Oof…" Amelia smiled apologetically and wandered off with Alice.

Kiku wandered about aimlessly until he came to a beautiful view. The moon rose high over the glass ocean, the waves lapping on the shore harmonizing with the night breeze. From on the hill (Rainbow Hill, he had read), he could hear a soft poem on the breeze. It spoke with a slight accent. French, Kiku realized.

_Amongst the stars,_

_Pale Ophelia _

_Wears a long veil_

_Flowing like a lily._

_A sharp whistle_

_Comes from the woods._

_Long ago_

_Pale, ghostly Ophelia_

_Across the night sky_

_Misses someone _

_As she reads the love poem_

_With the breeze._

The man watches the night sky. He had read the poem and was looking towards the heavens, as if missing someone. He speaks softly, "Is this a dream or reality? I just want to see your smile once more…" He stops, looking over the sea. The world is silent. Only the crash of the waves on the beach gave a sense of reality.

The man walked towards Kiku with sad eyes. He noticed him and smiled, "Ah. Good evening, monsieur." Kiku felt a strange presence about him. He quickly decided to use Sigma. Two sets of thoughts were found.

'_What a strange young boy._

_What do you want?_

_You think I'm strange_

_We're you watching me?_

_I don't care._

_I care about nothing._

_My heart is empty.'_

A Silent? No, Kiku couldn't know for sure. The next mindset was more troubling.

'_Twilight_

_Shines for a moment_

_Where is she?_

_Sparkling eyes_

_Won't leave my head_

_Hurts more than death_

_Disappear in darkness_

_Endless sorrow_

_Where is she?'_

The man looked at Kiku with sorrowful blue eyes. Now Kiku could see that his stubble looked unkempt. The man just walked away.

Kiku finally found his way to the apartment prepared for him by Fort. He sat down on his bed and called his navigator.

Monica immediately picked up, "Good work today. Unfortunately, we didn't find the target. What's interesting is that, before Yao entered, they were mailing someone. Here's the thing… It goes to Hetalia High. You'll be enrolling there tomorrow." The busty German woman paused to breathe, "You'll be briefed before school tomorrow morning."

_**End Episode 00**_


End file.
